


Computer Blues

by Raignne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Burn baby burn, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied being drugged, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Music, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Robot Lance, Scenting, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raignne/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Thin grey lines sprouted like tattoos across his body, the very lines that held the caramel skin plates together to keep the wires and coding inside his body. His chocolate hair was indestructible thanks to the Galran druids. His eyes seemed like computer screens, both able to display emotions though blue eyes and to not display emotions. His name was Latency Axis Numerical Code Error, or just LANCE.





	Computer Blues

 

 _Galran Ship Identification Code: 29-DC1U2_  
Commander/Sub-commander: Thace  
Date: 3 / 69 / 10,010  
Requirements: Dock for supplies to go capture the Lions of Voltron.  
Specific Requirements: Centuries, food, medical packages, weapons.  
_Command Mecha Unit: 55 - 73220 - BEW2_  
Request: Granted.

* * *

 

 _It's quiet._ Pidge thought to herself as she piloted the green lion.  _Well Space would be quiet because there aren't any atoms or molecules to create oxygen and sound needs air to make noise so Space wouldn't have sound unless Einstein's theory is proven wrong. Plus Born and Smolin's theory as well... I mean, I have seen plants thanks to this magic crown. I pilot a sentient lion that doesn't really make sense with science but it's really cool and I wouldn't have it any other way but still. **Science isn't at play here**. _ Pidge thought to herself. She wasn't focusing on the mission, holy heck. She shook her head in an attempt to keep herself on the topic of the mission at hand.

Some days it was a good quiet, one that allowed her to focus on her data analysis, and other days it wasn't a good quiet. She wanted there to be something to focus on, like when she got separated from the group, that wasn't a good silence for her. She was separated from her family, again. She preoccupied herself of course, because she's a sufficient person but still, it wasn't a nice quiet. Like now, there was a soft murmur behind her, a nice quiet in the lion. Sure it was a little tense since they were going to try and get some information off a ported-Galran ship, but that didn't matter; it was still a mission. Her brown eyes focused on the space in front of her as she saw the planet holding the dock and  the Galran ship.

Pidge looked along the various colors in space and hummed as she turned her lion to navigate between the slight boulders in the atmosphere of the Galran dock station. "Activating cloaking." Pidge said as she pressed a button on her control panel to hide the green lion from both heat signatures and from sight. Pidge brought the lion close to the docking station before setting the lion down behind the main tower and taking her hands off the controls. She pushed herself up from the seat and turned to her team. Each had their helmet on which was a relief for some reason.

"Keith, Hunk and myself will be on a team and will explore the Northern wing inside the Dock Station. I feel like this place has more to offer than what I'm seeing." Allura said, the blue paladin armor on her body. Blue had taken a liking to her, they had grown so close as is. Shiro gave a nod in agreement before Pidge stood by his side, they were partners. She felt safest around Shiro and Hunk. They had been childhood friends. "Pidge and Shiro, you will be a team and you will explore the Eastern wing and together we will search the Wing first." Allura said and Shiro nodded. Though he had been the Pack Alpha in the group, him and Allura seemed to share the leader role, Shiro didn't mind. He was inclusive. 

"Are we exploring the west first?" Pidge asked, her voice was calm as she watched Allura nod and say some things that didn't quite reach Pidge's ears. Pidge felt a slight relief. She wanted to know her team was safe before they simply rushed off. Not that she didn't feel safe with Shiro. The alpha was like her older brother. Though she had presented rather early to being an Alpha, she couldn't help but be relieved. 

"Okay."

* * *

 

Keith walked behind Shiro as they followed the purple lights down the hallway of the western wing. Keith's purple eyes followed the stiff nature of his boyfriends shoulders, his eyes furrowed in worry as he held the sword of his bayard as Pidge held up her holographic map. She grumbled as she furiously typed away on her holographic computer. "Something is interfering with my signal. I can catch onto it but I can't disable it from here." She said as a purple dot came onto her map, seeming like it was in a room. 

"Well let's go deactivate it." Hunk said wearily as he held his bayard's form, a rather large gun. He looked at the weapon before following behind Pidge down the hallway. Keith placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder gently. Causing the man to tense slightly. They had all been on their wits end with the Galra, they hadn't been able to de-stress.

"You okay?" Keith's voice was soft as he looked up to the black paladin. Shiro sighed as he unclenched his hands from their tightly violent appearance. Shiro looked down at the red paladin. Keith knew Shiro always felt a little uneasy in these kinds of environments, inside a Galra ship again was never good for a healing mind. 

"I know I've been here before. But I don't remember when. And I feel like something bad is going to happen." Shiro said as they saw Pidge stop in front of a door before Keith could provide encouragement. Pidge activated her bayard and cut the lock on the door before Hunk pushed it open. Inside was a bland room filled with computers, varying robotic limbs and wires. Shiro looked around as he felt the phantom pain in his arm. His eyes widened as he looked around and saw Galran prosthetic just like the one on his arm. Pidge walked into the room as her eyes landed on a robot. She tilted her head. 

"A mecha!?" Allura said as her eyes widened, looking at the mecha hanging by its arm against the wall. Pidge turned towards her and tilted her head. What on earth is a mecha? Pidge furrowed her brows as she watched the princess.

"Umm Allura? What's a mecha?" Pidge asked as Allura's eyes looked down as she sighed before picking up her head and seeing the robot in front of her.

"Mehca's are a playing in the war against the Galra ten thousand years ago. Altea created Mechas in order to help in gaining numbers against the large Galran army. Robots that weren't afraid to fight the Galran like some Alteans were. But they were ultimately overtaken by the Galra. The design was changed and modified. This is the first one I've seen that hasn't been turned into a Century. One of the first as well." Allura said as she pulled off her helmet and set it on the floor. Allura walked closer to inspect the robot on the wall. Her eyes followed the thin grey lines that sprouted like tattoos across the mechas body, the very lines that held the caramel skin-like plates together to keep the wires and coding inside the body. Allura wearily pushed up the robots head, seeing the eyes closed. No doubt the eyes were blue. She frowned as she let the head back down carefully before looking on his arm. His name was Latency Axis Numerical Code Error. "Latency Axis Numerical Code Error." Allura read off as Pidge joined by her side. She looked at the control panel before looking to Shiro. 

"Can you put him on the table please?" She asked as Shiro gave a reluctant nod. He didn't want to set foot in that room but Alas he would. He walked forward and picked up the mecha off the wall carefully and brought him down to the small operation table. Shiro saw cables connected to the Mecha's neck. Pidge pulled out a plug from her glove and looked to Allura. Allura nodded and tapped the center of the Mecha's chest. A small panel popped up and revealed a small port entrance. Pidge pushed in the plug and started going to work. 

"This room makes me uneasy." Hunk said and Shiro was relieved he wasn't the only one who had thought so. Hunk looked at him and gently rubbed his hand on the alpha's shoulder as reassurance that this mission and this room would be gone soon. Allura watched over Pidge's shoulder, sure to keep distance from the small righteous hum. Pidge mumbled to herself as she watched the coding on the screen. 

"The logs say he hasn't been active for about ten thousand years." Pidge said as she watched the smaller inscriptions follow below the report on the state of the 'mecha'. Keith watched the Mecha with caution as he raised an eyebrow. The mecha seemed like a Guardian robot at the training room to Keith, he tilted his head as he looked to Allura. Usually one to keep to himself but he couldn't shrug off his curiosity. 

"Are mecha's like Guardians Princess?" his voice wavered as he planted by Shiro again. Looking at Allura as her blue eyes sparkled with wonder. She hummed and smiled softly. She nodded as the bun on her head jostled slightly. "If that isn't to intruding of a question." he added, not wanting Allura to go being into Vietnam war flashbacks of the great war thousand years ago.

"Kind of. They have that setting. But they're ultimately meant for warfare. Fierce and unbending bravery and loyalty to the Altean empire. Known to shut down under captive rule. That's probably what this unit did in an effort to keep Altean secrets." Allura said as Pidge gave a surprised gasp. The lines on the metal of the mecha started glowing blue as the eyes opened. Showing a brilliant and subtle blue in his eyes. The mecha sat up slowly and looked around. 

"Unit code 55 - 73220 - Beta Echo Whiskey 2. Name: Latency Axis Numerical Code Error or LANCE. Battle Statistics on time period 3 / 66 through the time period  7 / 206: 872 Killed Galran Entities , 234 Assisted on Galran entities Manufacturing Ecological Calculated Haven of Altea or MECHA. Main Weapon of assault on Galran Entities: Energy bow or energy blaster; though thus unit has the ability to change between weapons given to this unit. This unit, Latency Axis Numerical Code Error or LANCE, is available for any questions you entities may have in regards to the status of this MECHA unit." LANCE spoke in a very mechanical voice as his eyes stared between the human entities. This was gonna be weird. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
